


主明/明智吾郎危机一发（茶会篇）

by Akechi_Yumeko



Series: 明智吾郎危机一发 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, shuake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechi_Yumeko/pseuds/Akechi_Yumeko
Summary: *主明。明智存活if。含有大量剧透。*Attention：请务必阅读出题篇及解答篇后再进行观看。*





	主明/明智吾郎危机一发（茶会篇）

“你是知道真正的犯人的。不是吗？”  
清晨的阳光从玻璃外透入房间，将飘荡在空气中的灰尘也照耀得一清二楚。红茶从茶壶口缓缓注入茶杯，被问话的人没有开口，只是将盛着深色茶水的白瓷杯推了过去。来客便也不再客气，端起茶杯抿了一口，又用带着恶意的笑容看着他。  
“而且，和他不同。你从一开始，在踏进那个房间时就知道了。”  
站在柜台里的人给自己也满上一杯红茶，依旧沉默不语。房间里只有阳光洒落在木制桌面上的寂静。似乎是对此感到不满，端坐于靠外侧座位的人又说话了。  
“倒是说点什么啊，不然好像我一个人在自言自语诶。”  
还是没有回应。那人像是对来客抱着厌恶，不愿意和自己搭话。他无聊地用手中的搅拌棒搅着加入红茶的少许牛奶，声音吹起了混色的涟漪。  
“真是不配合啊。那我就这么问你吧。”  
“……什么？”  
吧台里洗着盘子的人终于抬起头，紧盯着对方的眼睛。那双赤瞳中带着喷薄而出的嘲笑，对上了他的视线。  
“你要怎么做？”  
“——接着播报下一则晨间新闻。今日凌晨，一男子前来警局自首，声称自己杀死了人，并希望得到惩罚。警方试图问清其所作所为，但对方的精神处于不稳定的状态，一味重复着‘是我的错’、‘我对不起那个人’、‘请快点逮捕我吧’一类的话语。经警方调查，此人曾是跟踪狂惯犯，于两年前被释放，之后似乎又盯上了一位青年作为目标……”  
电视的声音被风铃声突兀地截断了。来栖晓放下手中擦干净的杯子，朝门口看去，背着单肩包的女青年迎着光走进来，坐在了沙发座上。她朝来栖点了点头，又抬头看向了仍在播放新闻的电视。来栖回了一个笑容，熟练地泡好一杯混合咖啡，连着一小碟子曲奇一起端了过去。新岛冴这才将目光从电视上移开，朝吧台里的来栖点了点头，端起杯子抿了一口。  
“明智君呢？”  
新岛这么问起来。来栖指了指自己刚洗干净的盘子，又指了指门口的方向，露出一点笑容。“他刚出门。”  
“这样。”现任的女律师没有继续追问，只是继续看着电视上的报道。来栖坐到她的对面，跟着一起观看着新闻节目。不算尴尬的沉默过去后，新岛突兀地开口了。  
“你怎么看？”  
“……我吗？我给明智讲过这件事了。”  
“是吗。”  
新岛点了点头。曾经身为二代侦探王子的明智吾郎，虽然自白说了大部分事件是自导自演，但也不是说他本身就毫无推理能力，相反，即使没有那些事，他也完全可以坐定这个头衔。加上他算是亲身体会了事件的人，得出的结论也有很大的参考度吧。这么想着，她抬起头朝对面的人问：“他怎么说？”  
“嗯……直观来说犯人可能是我，不过他之后又觉得我没必要这么大费周章。”来栖捏了捏刘海，稍稍苦笑了一下。“所以他最后认为，我的到达只是巧合。实际上是跟踪狂的所作所为。……大概就是电视上这个吧？”  
来栖指了指电视屏幕，正好新闻也放出了那位被逮捕的人的样子。新岛看了一眼电视屏幕，又盯着来栖那双淡然的眼看了一会儿，才缓缓地叹了口气。  
“来栖君。我想听听你的看法。”  
在她对上那双丝毫没有动摇的视线时，新岛冴就明白，来栖晓一定早就准备好了答案。大概是见无法推脱，来栖稍稍叹了一口气，解开围裙走到她对面的座位，在那里坐了下来。  
“我只是普通人。”  
“但你是最接近当事者的原怪盗团团长。”  
来栖又沉默了。不愧是曾经的检察官，现任精英律师，一句话就把自己的借口推了回来。他不再犹豫，抬起头直视着对方的眼睛，重重地点了点头。  
“我知道了。那么，先从明智说到的可能性开始吧。”  
来栖拿了手边的一张白纸，在中央划出一条一分为二的竖线，又分别在左边和右边写了什么。新岛凑过去看了一眼，左边写的是他自己的名字，右边则是那位不知名的人，用“跟踪狂”来作为代替。  
“首先是第一个可能性。”来栖将手中的笔尖点到了自己的名字上。“我是凶手。”  
“如果是这样，你也不可能这么悠闲地和我说话了。”新岛半是打趣，半是认真地回应。她本来就为了这件案子花了不少时间，虽然逮住凶手后也不会实施暴力行为，但肯定会是一脸凶相吧。来栖干笑了两声，在空栏的下面继续开始书写。  
“虽说我的确有动机。”他这么说着，将明智的名字写了上去。“但是，如果是我，从一开始就不会这么做。”  
新岛冴轻轻点头，表示认同他的说法。来栖晓不仅是为数不多知道明智吾郎过去和最后发生了什么的人，更是对明智有着不一般执着的人。因此，他对明智的思考和精神状态肯定都很了解。就算不知道对方躲在哪里，拜托怪盗团里的电脑高手也总能查到。特意选择这种要刺激对方的方式，甚至还要杀人——这不会是那个一直坚持自己的正义的来栖晓，会选择的路。  
“而且那天，你和他在一起吧。”  
来栖看上去有点不好意思地捏了捏刘海。的确如此，事发前一天傍晚，他就和明智回到了勒布朗。当时店主和他的养女也都在店里，还帮着来栖一同安置好精神已经有点衰弱的明智。接着就是明智直接睡死在了床上，不得已的来栖只好一个人去武见医生那里拿了些药物，又在回来的路上正巧遇见了现任律师的新岛冴。那时已经是夜晚时分，很显然，来栖晓没有足够的时间再返回案发现场，去杀害他人。不如说，他更想和明智待在一起。  
“所以明智也同样否认了这一点。”来栖在那里画下一个大大的叉号，又将笔转到了另一侧。“然后，是这一点。警方现在也是在按这一条线调查吧？”  
“是啊。”新岛没有太犹豫，就将算是私密的情报公开给了对方。这也不算什么需要严加保密的事，而且对方的确值得信任。“现在那边正在对那个自首来的人进行审讯。”  
“但是，如果这才是真正的巧合呢？”  
“……什么意思？”  
“您应该明白的，冴小姐。”  
来栖的视线连同声音沉了下来，低声说出了新岛本身也一直在考虑的可能。没错，如果说是那个惯犯做的，疑点又未免太多了。除了巧合的自首时机，他精神错乱的样子，根本不可能问出确切的情报。之前受到这个跟踪狂骚扰的人并不算少，说不定最后发现是误判的可能，反而要更高。而且最关键的是，事发之前也好，之后也好，都没有任何人看见他在那里出现过。  
但是，既然如此，犯人是谁？  
新岛冴沉思了片刻，又不敢置信地重新抬头。没错，还有一个答案，她也曾考虑过，却最后舍弃的——  
“——是明智吾郎。”  
而来栖晓用确信的声音，如此回应了她的猜想。  
夜晚时分她所看见的，终究只是黑发的青年而已，却没有确认到原侦探王子的身影。如果他即刻再返回那里的话，的确有足够的时间杀害他人——即使那是惯偷，或许只是想来盗窃什么，也确实是一条生命——同时还能借着最早的一班电车回来，将一切隐蔽在黎明前的黑暗之中。  
“来栖君。你的确是把那些可以当证物的东西，都放在那间屋子里了吧？”  
如果在那上面鉴定到了明智本人的指纹，那么这件案子就可以算是证据确凿了。之前的一些疑问也就都有了解答：明智之所以从未发现过犯人，那个犯人又对他的行动了如指掌，是因为那就是他自己。毕竟这起事件，只有他才确切明白发生了什么，想出这样的故事作为掩盖，也合情合理。  
理清了自己的思绪后，新岛就想起身去寻找明智，可来栖却按住了他的手，稍稍摇了摇头。  
“不是那个明智。”  
他这么说到，让新岛的眉头又紧紧皱了起来。这是什么意思，难道明智还有两个吗？而且他为什么会这么确信？除非他见过凶手，不然的话……  
“……你见过了吗？”  
所以他才早就知道了答案，只是因为他对这个解答并不满意，才会犹豫是否开口。新岛紧盯着来栖没有移开的视线，看着那双银灰色的眸毫不退让的神色。  
“我已经把我认为的真相告诉你了，冴小姐。”来栖晓站起身，朝对面的律师微微鞠躬。“所以作为交易，我希望您能把这件事隐瞒下来。”  
“你的意思是，就当做是那个跟踪狂的行为？”新岛冴挑了挑眉，并没有直接接受。“这是你的正义吗，来栖君？不要忘了，就算是不同的人格，那也是杀害了他人的——”  
她的话语在对上来栖那双率直的眼时，硬生生地停住了。本以为对方是出于私情，可他的视线非常认真，似乎已经考虑好了一切，连现在的说教也提前预测，并依旧决心承担下来。  
“是的。我明白。”来栖晓平静地回答。“所以，相对的，我也会保证。不会再发生这种事了。”  
“你确定吗？”新岛用质问的语气表示自己的怀疑，投以质问的视线。  
“你要怎么做？”  
和明智吾郎同样带着笑意的声音，在来栖晓听来只觉得颇为烦躁。他将手中的东西全部放好，毫不退让地对上认知明智的视线。对方只是将空了的茶杯放下，故意做出和明智几乎相同的动作咽下叉子上的那块蛋糕，若有所思地重复了一遍。  
“‘不会让我再有出现的机会’……？你真是很有自信嘛。”  
“……你没法长时间出现。”来栖倒是没在意他刺过来的话语，淡然地开始分析起自己能明白的事。“不然你能用更直接的手段报复明智的。”  
“……所以？”  
似乎是被这话激起了些许兴趣，或者说是感受到了威胁，那双眼中的攻击性淡了一些。来栖拿着手机在手上转了一圈，按下按动开启了屏幕。  
“所以，你只能在他精神不安定的时候出来。”  
这样的话，那些奇怪的礼物也就说得通了。那或许是伺机杀死明智用的东西，更多的却还是用来刺激对方精神的陷阱。原本人格的明智吾郎精神越不稳定，他就越有可能取代对方，夺走他的一切。  
“而这就是你对他的报复。”  
认知的明智吾郎饶有兴致地放下茶杯，紧盯着来栖晓带着质问的视线。沉默的对峙持续了一会儿，他猛地大笑出来，重重地将茶杯砸在了托盘上。  
“可惜，思路倒是不错。不过你漏算了一点。”他转了一下茶杯，看着那完全没有裂痕的茶具，慢悠悠地抬起头。“我同样要报复你。”  
来栖怔了一瞬，脸色却没有多大改变。就像他很清楚自己对明智的感情一样，认知的他同样也能察觉得到。虽然之前没有去想自己也在名单里，但被点出之后，他很快就明白了对方想做什么。正如认知明智之前就问出，现在又强调了一遍的问题。  
“你要怎么做，来栖晓？”  
不将犯人交给警察的包庇行为是正确的吗？如果这和信条不符，在自己的信念和现在的恋情之间，究竟要怎么选择？一直以来都坚持的道路突兀地因此而偏离后，或许就再也无法回到正轨。这一点，不管是借用着身体的认知明智，还是面前就有着实例的来栖晓，都再清楚不过了。  
该怎么做？他仅仅只是思索了片刻，就已经有了答案。  
“我不会让他被带走。”  
死神也好，警察也好，没有任何人可以带走他好不容易才抓住的宝物。这或许是他曾为怪盗的自尊，更是保护恋人的决心和占有欲。来栖平静地说出这个答案，看见面前的人用玩味的视线打量着自己，随即大笑起来。  
“哈哈、哈哈哈！”那张脸的表情被扭曲了，像是听见了什么过于好笑的笑话，认知明智的笑声甚至传到了店外。有行人讶异地想透过玻璃观察店内，又因为看不清最里面而匆匆离开。而他只是继续笑着，直到来栖皱起眉头，才慢慢地止住声音。  
“他可是杀人犯啊，怪盗先生？”认知明智晃了晃手里的杯子，故意将一点咖啡滴在光滑的桌面上。“真没想到，你居然毫不犹豫……不惜要包庇杀人犯，你还有所谓的正义吗？”  
他渴望在那张脸上看见一丝动摇，再意图借此将平静的面具扯开。可令他失望的是，那个怪盗不过是拿了纸巾把污渍抹得没有丝毫痕迹，仿佛料到了这个问题一般，理所当然地回应。  
“为什么没有？”  
“为什么？还用说吗？虽然废人化难以定罪，但新闻里的这件事可是证据确凿哦？你不是也把那些东西都收好了吗？”  
“那是他做的吗？”  
“难道不是明智吾郎动手的吗？”  
“那是你做的。不是他。”  
你和明智吾郎不是一个人。他做出的事不需要你来负责，你犯下的罪也不可能由他为你承担。  
“……。”  
认知明智的神情里充满着对来栖的不可理喻，但很快似乎又明白了什么，颓然地别开了头。暗红色的眼在阴影之中愈发昏暗，毫无保留的杀意再度充斥在空气里。他终究还是不得不重新对上来栖不为所动的视线，不满地咂舌一声。  
“所以说你很讨厌啊。一想到你还是杀害了船长的家伙……就更让人想把你现在就杀死了。”  
赤裸裸的威胁在来栖晓看来倒是和空想没什么两样。他收起对方面前已经空了的咖啡杯，离开沙发座走去吧台，自顾自地清洗起器具，无视对方投来的憎恨。  
“你做不到。”  
“……是是，怪盗大人。”  
那点杀意很快就消失了，似乎方才什么都没发生一样。认知明智跟着坐到了吧台的位置，恢复了之前游刃有余的神色。他看着眉头微微皱起的来栖，露出一个和真正的明智吾郎别无二致的笑容。  
“反正以后也不会有这样的事件发生了，我的存在也会被当做秘密……这就是你的愿望吧？”他伸手拿起旁边的一把餐刀，在手里转了一圈后放回原位。“我可以和你保证哦。”  
来栖没有回话，眉间的皱纹却深了一些。他放下手中干净的杯子，对上对方半眯起的眼睛。看见他眼中的不满，认知明智笑得更开心了。他撑着吧台旋转了一圈座椅，猛地起身对上来栖的额头，毫不掩饰自己的嘲笑和恶意。  
“看起来很不满嘛。难道说……你想杀死‘明智吾郎’吗？”  
你想杀死存在于他体内的意识，杀死从认知中诞生的，另一个个体吗？  
认知明智在自己的脖子上比划了一个砍头的手势，笑容愈发恶劣了。来栖的眉头又皱起一些，垂下视线看着手里的咖啡杯。那是他专门给明智准备的那一个，刚刚被对方随手拿了过去。里面的污渍已经完全被洗干净，水滴从把手上落下，在洗手台边缘敲出脆响。  
“……放心吧。”他将杯子放下，重新看向面前的人。“我不会再让你出现的。”  
“你做得到吗？”  
“我做得到。”  
对于又一次扭曲着嘴角的人，来栖只是斩钉截铁地做出回答。像是对这个答案非常期待，更像是抱着否定他答案的欲望，认知明智忍不住大笑了起来。  
“那么，你的这份自信，一定会被我打成碎片的。”  
不等来栖有所回应，他就挥了挥手，往阁楼的方向走去。毕竟真正的明智吾郎并没有意识到他体内另一个意识的存在，现在还会以为自己依旧在熟睡吧。来栖没有跟上去，只是看着他踏上台阶，又突兀地回过头来。  
“那么再见了，来栖君，今天的茶会我很尽兴哦。”  
“……最好是再也不见。认知明智。”  
勒布朗的时钟指针走到了八点，这是开店的时间。来栖走到门外，将牌子翻面到了营业中。咖喱正好也煮好了，锅盖因为蒸汽而发出了碰撞的声音。他盛好一碗作为那个人的早饭，看见自己在意的他扶着头慢慢走下，头发翘得乱七八糟。  
“……所以，拜托你了，冴小姐。”  
面前的咖啡杯早就空了。来栖将杯子拿过来，和自己的杯子一同放到洗手槽里。他没有对上新岛冴的视线，现任的律师也没有过多逼问的意思。寂静的气氛随着水声一同流淌在店内，新岛看着他将水龙头关上，确认手机里的信息，终究也移开了视线。  
“这样真的好吗。”  
她像是自言自语，又像是在询问。来栖解开围裙的动作停顿了一刻，马上又恢复了流畅。他走出吧台，越过新岛坐着的位置，迈入照入店内的阳光里。  
“这样就好。……啊，我去接一下明智，很快回来。麻烦您等一下了，冴小姐。”  
来栖如此断言着，身影融入在了一片光芒之中，只留下依旧坐在昏暗里的客人妥协般地叹了口气，不再开口阻止。四轩茶屋的街道没有任何改变，天气也非常好，在他熟悉的街道上，棕发的少年拎着袋子朝这里走来，似乎是看见了他的身影，就挥了挥手。  
“……欢迎回来。”  
而来栖朝着对方自然地展露笑容，伸手握住了恋人惯用的，贴着创可贴的左手。

 

END


End file.
